


Defiance

by wickedthoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Chains, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Restraints, Shame, Spit As Lube, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts
Summary: Rumlow thinks he can hurt Steve by hurting Bucky. Steve, and Bucky, are too stubborn for that.





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> For a [hydratrashmeme](https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2807.html?thread=6490871#cmt6490871) prompt.
> 
> This has a surprisingly happy ending, all things considered. Please read the tags and take care of yourself.

* * *

“Got you right where I want you,” Rumlow’s scarred lips sneered as he circled his victims. “Both of you.”  
  
Where he wanted, and had, Steve and Bucky was chained up in the basement of some long-abandoned Hydra facility. How Rumlow had managed to separate both of them from Sam, Nat, Clint, and Wanda, not to mention incapacitate them, Bucky couldn’t remember. One minute he’d been gunning down Rumlow’s mercenaries in an alleyway in Madripoor, the next he’d woken up here with Steve. Both super-soldiers were naked and on their knees, facing each other with their arms chained behind their backs. Not even Bucky’s metal prosthetic could break the chains. Heavy shackles secured their legs to the stone floor and their necks to the ceiling above. A shiver of unease travelled down Bucky’s spine.  
  
“Rumlow,” Steve said flatly. “Or, wait, should I call you  _Crossbones?”_  
  
Steve’s voice dripped with mockery. Bucky saw the way Rumlow twitched with wounded pride. It made his unease grow.  
  
“Right, ‘cause  _Captain America_  is such a better name.”  
  
There were only about three feet between Bucky and Steve. Bucky saw Steve’s muscles flexing as he tested his restraints again. They held.  
  
“And you,” Rumlow turned his attention to Bucky. “Thought you could escape Hydra? Could escape  _me?”_  
  
Bucky held Rumlow’s gaze with a glare, but didn’t respond. He didn’t trust his voice not to waver.  
  
“Can’t believe America’s golden boy can even stand to touch you.”  
  
And, yes, Bucky couldn’t believe that either. He couldn’t believe that Steve still loved him after everything Hydra had made him do. His eyes dropped to the floor at Rumlow’s feet.  
  
“You realize you’ve been gettin’ my sloppy seconds, right Rogers?”  
  
Steve already knew, but Bucky felt the familiar shame creeping inside him.  
  
“Nah,” Steve’s contempt for Rumlow was palpable. It made Bucky even more ashamed. “Not at all. He loves me. He  _chose_  to love me.”  
  
Steve’s words grounded Bucky for a moment. Steve was so certain, so proud, of Bucky’s love. Bucky looked at Steve, smiling faintly.  
  
“That so? Maybe I should give you a demonstration.”  
  
Rumlow walked around Bucky. He put his hands around Bucky’s throat from behind and humped his clothed crotch against Bucky’s back. Bucky closed his eyes and dropped his head, feeling his hair falling around his face. He’d been afraid this would happen. Steve was going to see firsthand what Hydra had done to him. It was one thing for Steve to know, but to  _see?_  Rumlow knew exactly how to hurt Steve the most. And once again, Bucky was collateral damage. The weapon used to hurt the love of his life.  
  
“Bucky, look at me.”  
  
Steve’s voice was steady. Bucky looked up at him, already dreading the rage and pity he knew he would see in Steve’s eyes. Rumlow snickered and took a step away from Bucky.  
  
“Hey, yeah, that’s it,” there was neither rage nor pity in Steve’s voice or eyes. “Just look at me, okay?”  
  
Fondness was etched into the lines of his face. Bucky was confused. He heard the sound of Rumlow’s fly unzipping.  
  
“You’re gonna be okay.”  
  
Rumlow was on his knees. He pressed up against Bucky’s back and arms, rubbing his hard cock up and down the crack of his ass. Bucky’s skin shivered. He remembered being here. With Rumlow, and with others. Too many to count, too many to name, and Steve was going to see-  
  
“No, he ain’t,” Rumlow rested his chin on Bucky’s right shoulder as he spoke to Steve. “Actually, no, you’re right. He’s gonna  _enjoy_  this, watch.”  
  
Rumlow spat. A moment later Bucky felt the wet head of Rumlow’s cock poking around his hole. He remembered the way Rumlow’s cock felt. Thick and circumcised. Good at finding the place inside Bucky that could make him writhe with pleasure despite the pain.  
  
“Bucky,” Steve didn’t acknowledge Rumlow at all. “I love you.”  
  
Rumlow pushed himself roughly inside Bucky. It hurt, but nothing he hadn’t felt before. He’d been hurt far worse. He grunted, but barely moved as Rumlow began to thrust like a machine.  
  
“Ooh, yeah! I’m fuckin’ your boyfriend, Rogers!”  
  
“I’ll always love you.”  
  
“You know how many cocks he’s taken? But he’s still so  _tight!”_  
  
“There is nothing that could ever make me stop loving you.”  
  
Bucky’s throat had gone dry. Steve was fixated on Bucky’s face. It was as if Rumlow didn’t exist.  
  
“Yo, Rogers! I’m talkin’ to you!”  
  
Steve didn’t respond, and Rumlow slowed his pace. He used longer strokes against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky’s shame had been faltering in the face of Steve’s devotion, but he felt it come roaring back to life at the spark of pleasure Rumlow drew from him. Hot blood pooled in his groin. His balls tightened with need and his dick began to rise.  
  
“That’s it, slut,” Rumlow laughed. “Show your boyfriend how hard you used to get for me.”  
  
He reached around and took Bucky’s cock in his right hand. He pumped deliberately, sliding Bucky’s foreskin up and down over his dripping glans. Bucky strangled a moan and tried to prevent his hips from moving to help Rumlow violate him.  
  
“Buck,” Steve had barely blinked. “You’re okay.”  
  
“No, I’m not!”  
  
Bucky hadn’t meant to sound so angry, but all his fear and humiliation were packed into his response to Steve. He berated himself for lashing out at Steve. Pathetic. Steve wasn’t the one hurting him.  
  
“I told you, before,” his anger remained. “I  _liked_  it!”  
  
Tears stung his eyes. Through the haze of impending orgasm taking over his brain he ordered himself not to cry. Not to sink even lower than he was now. He was already sunk so low.  
  
“Yes,” Steve replied neutrally. “You told me. And what did I tell you?”  
  
“C’mon, bitch,” Rumlow whispered roughly in Bucky’s ear. “Give it up for me. Show Cap you’re Hydra’s whore now.”  
  
Bucky hated how good his cock felt in Rumlow’s hand. He hated Steve for understanding instead of judging.  
  
“You told me,” Bucky growled at Steve through clenched teeth as he tried to prevent himself both from crying and coming. “It- it’s common for- for  _victims_  to respond physically even if they don’t want to.”  
  
“You know you want it,” Rumlow countered. “You always did.”  
  
“That’s right,” Steve smiled softly at Bucky. “Then you told me that I couldn’t understand because I wasn’t there. But I’m here now, Buck. I’m here.”  
  
Orgasm took Bucky by surprise. He rode it out, ignoring Rumlow’s harsh laughter. He looked at Steve and dared to believe.  
  
“See, Rogers?”  
  
Rumlow flicked some of Bucky’s ejaculate at Steve. Steve didn’t flinch when it hit him on the chest and cheek.  
  
“Fucking look at me!”  
  
Rumlow began to plow himself harder inside Bucky, trying to get a rise out of Steve. He jerked roughly at Bucky’s overstimulated cock.  
  
“I love you,” Steve repeated to Bucky. “I love you so much.”  
  
“Did you not see that? I just made your boyfriend see fucking stars, and I can make him do it again.”  
  
“It’s funny,” Steve raised his voice slightly for the first time. “That some people think getting someone to respond to blunt force is the same as being a good lover. Pretty pathetic, really.”  
  
He sneered at Rumlow without acknowledging him. Bucky found himself returning the sneer.  
  
“Yeah,” Bucky echoed. “Pathetic.”  
  
He hadn’t talked back before. He had been too afraid, but now he felt a rush of exhilaration. Steve needed to ignore Rumlow to get through this, but Bucky needed the opposite.  
  
“You’re pathetic,” he turned his head to speak to Rumlow. “Just some pissant who  _chose_  to be a Hydra drone.”  
  
Rumlow stopped thrusting. His fingernails dug into the flesh of Bucky’s half-hard cock. Bucky’s eyes widened and he suppressed his gasp of pain.  
  
“What if I ripped your cock off, bitch?” Rumlow snarled. “Who’d be pathetic then? It’s not like bitches need cocks anyway. You think your boyfriend could ignore  _that?”_  
  
Rumlow’s grip tightened and panic welled in Bucky’s chest.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, Bucky. Thank you.”  
  
Rumlow paused as Bucky looked questioningly at Steve.  
  
“What the fuck are you thankin’ him for?”  
  
“Thank you for distracting him.”  
  
Steve spoke only to Bucky as he brought his arms from behind his back and stood. He’d managed to undo the chains on his arms and legs, and he grabbed at the chains securing his neck to the ceiling. He used his chest and arms to rip those chains out and throw the mangled steel to the floor. Rumlow barely had time to yell before Steve moved in a blur of speed and tackled him off of Bucky.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Steve spoke over his shoulder to Bucky as he pummeled Rumlow mercilessly.  
  
“Yeah,” Bucky let out a long, shaking breath. “All things considered.”  
  
“Do you wanna kill him?”  
  
A gurgling wail of pain came from the floor behind Bucky. He could only see out of his periphery, but he couldn’t imagine there was much left of Rumlow at this point.  
  
“Nah, that’s okay. Hurry up and help me get loose.”  
  
Bucky heard another blow land. The wailing stopped.  
  
“Hey, I think I found the key!”  
  
Steve walked in front of Bucky and knelt to unlock the chain around his neck. Sweat and blood coated his naked body.  
  
“Steve. I- I’m- ”  
  
Steve’s body blurred, and Bucky realized he was crying. At least Rumlow wasn’t around to see.  
  
“Bucky,” Steve said with familiar steady fondness as he reached gently around Bucky to unlock his arms. “You’re probably gonna get sick of hearing this, but. I love you.”  
  
Bucky shook life into his arms. Joints cracked and machinery whirred. He wiped furiously at his eyes while he tried and failed to find a snarky response. Steve was finishing up with the shackles on his legs.  
  
“I’ll never get sick of it,” he said quietly instead. “I love you, too.”  
  
He wobbled to his feet. Steve stood, but didn’t move to help him, and Bucky loved him all the more for it.  
  
“You probably want- wanna hug or something?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Steve’s voice wavered for the first time. This was his gift to Bucky, and Bucky was grateful. Steve was strong for everyone else, but he could show Bucky his weakness. He could let Bucky be strong for him.  
  
“C’mere, punk.”  
  
Steve folded himself into Bucky’s embrace. Bucky’s tears dried as he held Steve, their naked skin pressed together. Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead.  
  
“He never had me. None of them did. You’re the only one who ever has. I’m sorry I thought you wouldn’t understand that.”  
  
Steve sighed softly against Bucky’s chest. They stood there for several minutes, silently strengthening their bond, before leaving to find their clothes and a way back to their team. Bucky didn’t look at Rumlow’s body. He didn’t ever need to again. He followed Steve out through the basement door.


End file.
